This invention relates generally to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus for use with a skateboard that provides lighting features to the underside of the skateboard.
Learning to ride a skateboard has become an activity almost as common to children as learning to ride a bicycle. In fact, with the increasing popularity of “extreme sports,” becoming skilled at performing tricks while riding a skateboard is, in some ways, more popular than merely riding a bicycle. Unfortunately, simply riding a skateboard on the driveway, sidewalk, or street—without more—quickly becomes mundane and lacking elements to keep a person's interest. In addition, a skateboard rider desires to impress other riders with the uniqueness or personal customization of his skateboard.
Although skateboards have been proposed with various shapes and sizes or with custom paint jobs and decals, they typically lack the visual advantages of lighting features. Further, the existing skateboards do not have entertainment devices suspended in front or behind the skateboard.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lighting apparatus for use with and for attachment to an otherwise conventional skateboard for entertainment and enjoyment purposes. Further, it would be desirable to have a lighting apparatus having entertainment devices suspended in front of or behind the skateboard. In addition, it would be desirable to have a lighting apparatus that is easily attachable and removable to a skateboard.